


Just Talk

by squirrelmort



Series: Rintori that's gay [2]
Category: Free!
Genre: Erections, M/M, Miscommunication, well really more lack of communication than miscommunication
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:58:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10863852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelmort/pseuds/squirrelmort
Summary: Rin and Ai are finally together, but that doesn't mean they aren't still idiots. Seriously, just talk.Rintori Week 2017--sequel to my Rintori Week 2016 fic.





	Just Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 1 is for the Tuesday, May 9, Red and/or Blue (focusing on Blue)

Making out with Ai felt good. Like, really,  _ really  _ good. At the moment. Unfortunately, it did nothing to stop Rin’s fantasies. If anything, it was worse. Now he knew how if felt to touch Ai. He knew how Ai’s skin felt under his hands. How Ai’s arms wrapped around him. The surprised noises he made whenever Rin slipped his tongue into his mouth, despite how many times it had happened. The way his hands clenched in Rin’s shirt when Rin gently bit his lower lip. 

And, worst of all, how Ai’s erection felt pressed against his back. 

Rin lay motionless in bed. As usual, he awoke first. It had been three weeks since Ai had first kissed him. And they had kissed everyday since, with Ai eventually falling asleep next to Rin more often than not. Of course, Rin wanted more than that, but the last thing he wanted was to scare off his… Was Ai his boyfriend? Could he use that word already? They hadn't talked about it. Whatever. He didn't want to scare Ai off. So he contented himself with kissing and running his hands over Ai’s shoulders and back. 

Ai shifted slightly in his sleep, bringing Rin’s thoughts back to the moment.  _ Right _ .  _ Erection _ . Rin was fairly certain he had fallen asleep on his back, but at some point he must’ve rolled over, as he was now on his side with Ai pressed up against his back, breathing against his neck. Rin bit his lip, trying to ignore the urge to press back into Ai’s warmth and grind against that boner. Of course he wanted to do more than grind against him. His mind filled with images of turning around, pulling down Ai’s pajama pants, touching him, moving down to take Ai in his mouth…  _ Fuck _ . Rin had been so focused on Ai’s dick that he hadn’t even noticed how hard his own was until his hand subconsciously reached his own pants. 

He could not jerk himself off here. Not with Ai right there, innocently sleeping. Beautiful, pure Ai. What if he woke up? He would freak out. He would realize how wrong this whole thing was. He would hate Rin. He would realize his mistake. He would end everything. He would tell everyone. He would leave. 

_ Calm down, calm down, calm down _ . Maybe if Rin thought about something else it would go away. 

Ai groaned behind him and started to move.  _ Shit _ . He was waking up. Rin bolted out of bed and was reached the door in a flash. “Rin?”

“Bathroom,” Rin responded, refusing to look back. It was still early enough that the hall was empty. He reached the bathroom without anyone seeing him and locked himself in the stall on the end. He pulled out his dick and silently prayed nobody would come in until he finished. 

………

Ai was still blinking the sleep out of his eyes when he heard the door slam behind Rin. As consciousness reached his brain, Ai realized a major problem: he was hard. In Rin’s bed. Facing where Rin had been sleeping. Ai must’ve rubbed up against Rin in his sleep… And Rin left in a hurry. 

Of course Rin ran off. Rin might seem cool and mature, but Ai knew him better than that. They had been making out for weeks and Rin still didn’t touch him anywhere lower than his waist. Not even as low as his waist--his shoulder blades. Ai wanted Rin to touch him. He himself touched Rin plenty more than that. He was always the one pulling Rin closer, his hands wrapping around Rin, running down his back, caressing his hips, running down his thighs and up his chest. And Rin was always the one insisting that they get some sleep just when it was getting interesting. It had taken a week before he convinced Rin to let him sleep in his bed (by pretending to be too sleepy to climb the ladder). 

Well, that was all for nothing. Now he had scared Rin away because of damn morning wood. It would be back to his own bed tonight. At least that thought caused him to deflate enough to get dressed so he could go get breakfast. He could decide what to do about this on a full stomach.

.........

When Rin got back to the room, Ai was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan on adding at least two more chapters this week, possibly three.


End file.
